Bathtime!
by Lusikka
Summary: Luffy gets himself dirty, and he has to go get bath! But what about his curse? He needs help of course! ZoroxLuffy Oneshot


"Oi! What do you mean by that? No body says for me what to do!"

"Just shut up and do it."

"No way in hell."

"Aaa-ah….. Nami-san, he's resisting."

"JUST DO IT YOU FATHEAD!"

The green haired man sighed and scratched the back of his head lazily. That damn witch ordering him around… again! And that damn love cook had to go and cry to that witch when he had declined. That was just pathetic… Well there was nothing he could do to it now.

"Luffy. C'mon now", Zoro said picking up the clean towels and soap. How had he got himself in this mess again? Oh yeah… He made the mistake no one should make. He borrowed money from Nami. And of course she wanted it 5 times back. Where the hell was he supposed to get that much money!

"Luffy, hurry up. I don't have the whole day to waste to this", Zoro said turning to look behind him. He sighed when he saw their captain. The boy was covered in peanut butter. Why couldn't anyone else go and give their rather childish captain a bath! Why did it have to be him? Why Zoro! Oh yeah… He was the first mate. Should have guessed. Become the first mate, and all you have to do is take care of your captain.

Luffy grinned and jogged to Zoro. "Ne, Zoro? Is it going to hurt?", the shorter boy asked, an innocent expression on his face.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, and glanced at the rubber man. "Hm?", he asked not understanding what the other meant.

"I meant the bath! Is it going to hurt to get this sticky stuff off of me?", Luffy said poking his chest where was one big peanut butter stain. Then he brought the finger to his mouth and licked it, grinning afterwards.

Zoro rolled his eyes, opening the door, where they could get under the deck. "It's not going to hurt, you dumbass.", he said, and then looked over Luffy. "Well, it might be a bit tricky to get that stuff out of your hair.", he then added as after thought.

Luffy walked in as Zoro kept the door open for him, and then turned to look at Zoro who closed the door. "I was lucky to not get the hat stained.", the smaller boy said, imagining his treasure, which was now sitting on one of the shelves in Sanji's care.

Zoro gently pushed Luffy in the bathroom, and then closed the door behind them. He slowly turned back to face the room. "Now, get the dirty clothes off an-- LUFFY!", Zoro shouted when the other who had already took off his clothes, and was standing there. In front of Zoro. As naked as the day he was born. Just blinking innocently at the freaking out swordsman.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Zoro? …. Zoro? Why is your nose bleeding?", Luffy said pointing at Zoro's face.

Zoro quickly slapped an hand to his nose. Why indeed his nose was bleeding. His long time crush was standing naked in front of him. And his dirty imagination was painting pictures to his mind. That's why his nose bleed. Bad, bad Zoro. Thinking dirty things of innocent Luffy.

"J-j-just put on y-your b-boxers.", Zoro said turning his back to the really confused captain, still trying to stop his nosebleed.

Luffy didn't know what was going on, but he did as Zoro said, and put his boxers back on. "Ok. What now?", he then asked, wanting to know if there was anything else strange he should be doing before taking the bath.

"Just get in the tub.", the swordsman said, and waited until he heard the water splashing as Luffy sat in the tub. Then he turned back to the room again. There was slight red colour on his cheeks as he walked to the smaller boy and knelt beside the tub.

Luffy's muscles were already relaxing in the water, his curse taking effect even in this small amount of water. Fortunately for Zoro Luffy would just relax and seem slightly drunken when he was bathing, so he wouldn't have to go in the tub by himself to clean the captain.

Zoro took the soap from the floor beside him and rubbed it in his hands, and then to Luffy's body. His blush just deepened as he had to touch every part of Luffy's upper body. First his shoulders and neck, then chest, back, stomach. Then he decided to continue from the legs, and moved slightly to the right and took hold of Luffy's leg and raised it from the water so he would rub the soap to it.

"Zorooo That tickles.", Luffy said giggling, seeming very drunk. He tried to pull his soaped leg away, but Zoro hold to it until he was finished.

"Just don't think it and you wont even notice that it tickles.", Zoro said looking bored, and then fishing the next leg to be cleaned. Luffy tried to pull that leg away too, but the water had dried a big amount of his strength, and he barely was able to keep himself from slipping under the water.

Zoro let go of the leg and then added more soap in his hands moving to wash Luffy's hair. He kneeled behind Luffy's head sighing. The hair was tangled and sticky of the peanut butter, but he had to get it clean. He worked with gently touch so he wouldn't hurt the dark haired boy.

"Zoooooroooo I'm bored. Let's do something fuuuuuun!", Luffy suggested, raising his weak arms from the water and raised them to Zoro's head, pulling it down, and then to the green haired man's surprise, Luffy kissed him softly. It was just a soft brush of lips against others, but it made Zoro's face turn in to a deep shade of red.

Luffy just grinned and lazily splashed the water around, as Zoro blinked as his brains tried to register that what the hell had just happened. Luffy…had…kissed…him… 'Don't over react! Luffy's the same as drunken. He don't know what he's doing.', Zoro heard a little voice saying in his head.

'But he KISSED me! I can't just go and ignore something like that!', Zoro responded to it.

'Just ignore it. Like I said. He doesn't know what he's doing.'

'How can you know that!'

Zoro could almost hear the voice rolling his eyes. 'I think with my brain. And not with…other stuff. And by the way. Your love of life is drowning.'

'Whaaaaat!', Zoro shouted mentally and then snapped back to the reality, only to notice that the voice had been right.

"Luffy!", he shouted and pulled the boy back to the surface. Luffy coughed harshly, trying to get the wonderful air in his lungs. Zoro decided that Luffy was already clean enough – since the soap from the hair had been washed away when he had almost drowned – and took the towel from the ground and placed it to his lap. Then he pulled Luffy out of the tub and in his arms, wrapping the other towel around Luffy.

"I'm sorry about that, Luffy.", Zoro murmured as he dried Luffy with the big towels.

Luffy stopped the coughing and leaned to Zoro's chest, turning little so he would nuzzle to the swordsman's shirt.

Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair softly with the towel. The other would get back to almost normal soon, since he was out of the water.

And almost immediately when Zoro thought of that, Luffy raised his head looking around. "Are? Zoro?", he said looking to the still slightly blushing swordsman. "Am I clean already?", he asked smiling, not grinning like an idiot like always, but actually smiling. A beautiful smile, if I might add.

"Yes, Luffy. Umm… Do you happen to remember anything special..?", Zoro asked, trying to not sound too suspicious.

"Uh? Well, I remember getting in the tub, but nothing more.", Luffy answered tilting his head to a side.

"Ah…. It's okay.", Zoro said, faintly hearing the annoying voice, 'HA! Told you!' from the corner of his mind.

Luffy was pretty happy there, sitting in Zoro's arms, nuzzling to the other's warm body. Even thought he still felt little weak. He felt slightly bad for lying to Zoro. He had never lied to the other, but he was just too shy to say anything. Shyness was a new feeling for him, 'cause he felt shy just around his first mate.

Luffy swallowed, trying to gather courage. Then he moved up and turned so his legs were apart on either side of Zoro. He leaned on Zoro's shoulders with his arms and looked in the swordsman's eyes nervously. A slight blush appeared on Luffy's cheeks as he looked away, from the now blinking first mate.

"Luffy. Are you alright?", Zoro asked taking hold of Luffy's shoulders and pushing the other slightly away so he could see him better. But Luffy didn't want it and he leaped forwards, and wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

"No! I want to stay here. With Zoro.", the smaller boy murmured, nuzzling to Zoro's neck.

Zoro was a bit surprised, but wrapped his arms around Luffy, a soft smile appearing to his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I was just worried of you.", he said, stroking Luffy's dark hair softly. Opening the tangles so they would dry faster.

After Luffy had relaxed, he pulled slightly apart of Zoro and looked him in the eyes again. Zoro was a pit puzzled of how Luffy was acting, but didn't say anything. The rubber man looked extremely shy; looking like he was going trough an internal battle.

Then Luffy got a more serious expression, as he moved his head to eye level with Zoro. Then taking tighter hold around Zoro's shoulders, and closing his eyes, he tilted his head slightly to side and pressed his lips to the swordsman's own.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered from the shock rather quickly, and responded to the shy and clumsy kiss.

Luffy moved in more comfortable position opening his eyes, which seemed to glow, at least to Zoro it seemed like that. Zoro opened his mouth slightly and licked Luffy's lips softly, asking for entrance.

Luffy seemed to think for a moment, before he slowly parted his lips. The taller man pushed his tongue in Luffy's mouth, starting to explore the hot cavern. He could taste the faint flavour of the peanut butter, mixed in very Luffyish taste.

Meanwhile, Sanji had decided to go get some flour from the hold, but he stopped when he heard a strange sound from the bathroom. It sounded like a moan… Not thinking, the blonde grabbed the handle of the bathroom's door and opened it.

The sight of Zoro and Luffy kissing greeted him. And if he had said that he wasn't surprised or shocked at all, he would have been lying. He just stared at the pair for a while, before hearing steps behind him. He turned to look at saw Nami and Robin walking towards him, questioning expressions on their faces, as he was peeking in the bathroom.

Sanji brought his index finger to his lips, shoving to them to be quiet, and then moved from the way so the girls could look inside.

Nami gasped aloud, which Zoro and Luffy of course heard, and pulled apart. They turned to look to the door, where they saw Nami and Robin, and after a while, Sanji peeked in too.

"Ummm…well that was…", Nami said not really knowing what to say. He had never really thought of the possibilities of her friends being gay.

"Congratulations, captain-san, swordsman-san.", Robin said smiling a knowing smile. Which looked pretty creepy, when you looked at it for long enough.

Luffy blushed furiously and hid his face in the crook of Zoro's neck.

Zoro, wrapped his arms around Luffy tighter and then glared at the intruders. "Thank you. And if you wouldn't mind. We had things to do."

"Well I could see tha--"

"Of course. Excuse us.", Robin said interrupting Sanji and pushing Nami and the blonde from the way and closing the door.

Zoro looked at the door to make sure it was closed, before turning back to the bundle in his arms. "They are gone now, Luffy.", Zoro said stroking Luffy's hair again.

"Ah, thanks Zoro.", Luffy said nuzzling to the taller man's neck. He smiled to Zoro, his cheeks still red.

Zoro kissed the tip of his nose. "No problem, captain. But where were we…oh yeah.", he said and leaned forwards pressing Luffy against the floor smirking.

Luffy giggled nuzzling to Zoro again. "I love you, Zoro.", he said then leaning to the ground so he could look in the other's eyes.

Zoro blinked, and then smirked again. "I love you too, Luffy.", he said in gentle voice and kissed Luffy again.

From that day on, the life of Going Merry changed for forever.

-Owari-


End file.
